


How You Remind Me

by notthebigspoon



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's a jealous bastard and he finally takes it a little bit too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Blah blah blah, do not own. I just do this because I can.

Brownie mix, vegetable oil, water and two eggs, all stirred together in a bowl until they form a thick batter that gives said stirrer an ache in their upper arm. It's intended to be spread into a 13x9 pan and baked into a delicious treat. It has, in fact, been relegated to a bowl balancing on Adam's knees, three quick spoonfuls shoved into his mouth before he grows disgusted with his own behavior and the bowl is thunked onto his coffee table.

When he slams his back into the couch and crosses his arms over his chest, he feels a pout threatening to form and then allows it. His luck, three bites are going straight to his thighs and then he'll definitely never get Kris back.

In all reality, he'll willfully admit that he's being a little dramatic. A lot dramatic but he thinks he's entitled. After all, they've never had a shouting fight before and Kris has certainly never uttered the classic 'I can't talk to you when you're like this!' before grabbing his keys and storming out. Adam had considered leaving himself but hurling a glass at the wall and watching it shatter had felt like a better idea.

The seven plates and glasses that followed after probably weren't a good idea, but it had definitely been satisfying to watch them smash. Cleaning up the mess after, not so much.

Giving up on the brownie batter is unfortunate, really. Not eating means he actually has to sit and think and sitting and thinking majorly sucks, if only because he ultimately decides that all of this really is his fault. If he weren't such a 'homicidally jealous asshole' as Kris had so eloquently put it, he would not be sitting and thinking alone. He would be sitting and thinking and it would probably involve cuddling and/or heavy making out with Kris.

It's not like he can help it, really. People want Kris. Sure, people want him too, he knows that, but Kris is mellow and has a much healthier attitude. Adam will always come home to him, he's said, so he doesn't worry about the obvious leering and propositioning. Adam knows that Kris is always going to come home to him but he can't shrug it off the way Kris does. Generally, he responds with growling and dragging Kris off to fuck him crazy and remind him who he belongs to.

Kris doesn't like the jealousy but he likes that. He did not, however, like Adam punching a guy for hitting on him. The two extra punches that followed had made him downright livid. Adam refusing to apologize when they got home had started a shouting match and the ensuing walkout.

Adam waits up on the couch watching reruns of The Golden Girls and straining his ears for the sound of Kris' key in the lock. He falls asleep oblivious to Blanche snogging Rose's Cousin Sven, envisioning himself in a VH1 'Where Are They Now?' that ends with his living a lonely life with only his beer gut and seventeen crazy cats for company. One of them is named Kradam.

He wakes to silence, a dark room, an empty coffee table and a blanket draped over his body. The shower's running in the bathroom and Adam climbs to his feet, padding down the hall and rubbing his aching back, trying to rehearse a speech that will adequately bring the main bullet points of 'I am in fact an asshole' and 'I'm really really sorry, I love you, don't leave me!' to Kris' attention.

Adam thinks he's got it down pretty good until he stops in the door of their bathroom and forgets what had been shaping up to be a speech both brilliant and poetic. Kris naked in the shower has always negated his capacity for rational thought and coherent speech. He clings to the doorpost until his boyfriend turns around and catches him watching. Adam has the decency to blush, eyes automatically shooting to his feet as he fishmouths, trying to find the words before just whispering, “I'm sorry.”

Kris merely nods and turns to duck his head back under the spray, shampoo rinsing from his hair. The suds roll down his back, trailing along the muscles and disappearing... he whimpers, audibly, and he feels no shame about it. Not when he's watching something that damn gorgeous. Kris still doesn't respond, just shuts the water off and steps out. He manages to dry himself off, get dressed and make his way to the kitchen, Adam trailing on his heels, all without saying a word.

“I really am sorry.”

“I know you are. And you're supposed to bake brownie batter by the way, not just hork it down raw.” Kris mutters, snagging a Diet Coke from the fridge and cracking it open. He gulps down half the can before he finally meets Adam's eyes, his expression a mixture of fondness and exasperation. “I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have just left like that.”

Adam doesn't know what the right thing to say in this moment is, so he doesn't say anything. He moves closer, stretches an arm out, and when Kris doesn't pull away, he winds his arms around his boyfriend and hugs as tight as he dares, face pressing into the soft brown fluff of hair. There's more apologies, a near frantic declaration of 'I love you' and he blushes at the knowing smile he receives in return, tipping his head into the touch when callused fingers graze over his cheek. Kris chuckles and calls him a jackass (“But you're my jackass.”) before pulling him to their bedroom.

“Remind me.” It's soft on Kris' lips as he's pressed back onto the bed and Adam? is all too happy to obey.


End file.
